Kanon: Makoto returns!
by FistOfTheMortalFlames
Summary: The title says it all. Makoto comes back, Yuuichi loves the Fox girl, and life begins again for the both of them, ill write more when i have the time. Orignally the 1st fic i've ever written. review Warm/Cool feedback please. thx, enjoy.


YUUICHI AND MAKOTO: CHAPTER 1

it's been a few months since Ayu came out of the hospital. Sadly, I was right to think first loves never worked out. Ayu and I broke up, agreeing that it would be best if we remained friends. The truth is, I think Ayu noticed I never quite got over Makoto turning back into a fox and leaving me. I can remember the conversation as if it were just minutes ago, after I read Makoto her favorite manga.

"Makoto wants to get married." Makoto whispered while staring at me almost passionately.

Could she really be saying this? At a time like this, when she appears to be losing all her strength and there is no proof that she will get better? Why is she worrying about something as unimportant as getting married?

"Makoto wants to get married." She said a little louder to me as if I hadn't heard her the first time.

"When you grow up" I said in the least surprised voice I could make

"Makoto wants to get married to Yuuichi-kun."

How could this be happening? Makoto originally hated me to the point where even though she lost all of her memories, she could remember the fact that she was angry with me. So why, why could she say something like that to me?

"Then… Then… Then we can always be together… auu" She choked out before she fell asleep on my bed.

That Memory was one I played over in my head a million times. I also remember marrying Makoto because I knew her time left as a human girl was short, and that was the last wish of hers I could think of. It was unofficial but I hope she would think of me as her husband in her mind. In the end I realized I grew attached to Makoto, I don't care if she was just a fox in one life. And I know every night before I sleep I always have these thoughts but I hope in the middle of the night I catch Makoto and her cat Piro, resting in my bed.

Just like that I drifted into sleep; I flew for a while, over the hill on which I spent Makoto's last day as a human girl on. There was a moment when I saw a fox, and I had to go after it. I had to catch it, if I caught it I could bring Makoto back. I flew closer to the ground, the blades of grass brushing against my skin, air whipping my hair, and the sight of a fox just inches from my face.

"Makoto!" I shouted

at that moment the fox stooped and I flew into it, just then my dream abruptly ended. I didn't want the dream to end; I forced my eyes to stay closed even though I could feel the cold air on my skin. There was something odd about this, I felt warmth around my stomach area, and there was a soft breathing as accompanied by the warmth. I open my eyes and they first by instinct went to the clock that was going off, it was 7 am. Then directly in front of me I gazed upon an orange haired girl with blue-purple eyes. Her hair hung down her back and she was about chest height of me. Just then her breathing sped up, she was awake.

"Good morning Makoto." Slipped out my mouth before I could think of anything else to say.  
"Yuuichi, Makoto came back. Makoto came back for Yuuichi."  
"Makoto, I love you"  
"Makoto is glad, she has always loved Yuuichi."

I couldn't hold it any longer; I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, her scent so sweet that I found myself taking more breaths of air than needed. It felt like this warm long-awaited embrace was only minutes, but on instinct I looked at the clock once again, it was already 8 am. Makoto had been in my arms for a whole hour, but I was not willing to let her go just yet. I gazed upon her once more to see what she had been staring at, and she was staring back at me. She really loved me, she really did.

"Why is Yuuichi crying?" Makoto said while giving me a curious look.

This had surprised me; I didn't know I was crying. Makoto's hair felt damp with my tears. My stomach felt relieved yet my eyes kept leaking out tears; I knew exactly what this feeling was.

"I'm crying because I've got you back, its joy Makoto."  
"Thank you Yuuichi, thank you for your feelings"

We lay in silence again; I'm not sure how long, mainly due to the fact that my eyes never fell off of Makoto. This time she would not be leaving me, this time she was mine. It also seems like we share some thoughts because moments later Makoto spoke, in a low but excited voice.

"Yuuichi, from now on you belong to Makoto. In return she will stay by your side from now on, if that's ok with Yuuichi."  
"Silly, do you really think I would want it any different, after everything I've said to you?"

I kissed her on the forehead, and added a hug, again taking more breaths than needed, her scent was mesmerizing. Just then I remembered it was Sunday, I would let her sleep, as her breathing started to become rhythmical I climbed out of the bed, and before I could walk away from the bed, Makoto grabbed my hand.

"Makoto wants Yuuichi to stay with her."  
"Right, I'm sorry Makoto"

I climbed back into bed to lie next to her. She pulled herself closer and fell asleep almost immediately. I could tell she was asleep, but even asleep she kept saying me name. This made my heart jump, she loves me.


End file.
